


Affection

by KidoTaka



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, i want cute harushin but kagepro ao3 is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidoTaka/pseuds/KidoTaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But then again, Haruka was weird and as much as his actions could be considered annoying they were also undoubtedly endearing, especially when he'd look up at him so innocently, pretending as if it wasn't obvious that he was incredibly suspicious. However, Shintaro is weak and because he is weak (as always with Haruka) his heart still jerks in his chest, leaving him unsettled and distracted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

"What are you doing...?" Shintaro narrowed his eyes at Haruka, who he could swear was getting closer each time he looked away. Not that it was bad or anything, he just didn't have to be so _weird_ about it. But then again, Haruka was weird and as much as his actions could be considered annoying they were also undoubtedly endearing, especially when he'd look up at him so innocently, pretending as if it wasn't obvious that he was incredibly suspicious. However, Shintaro is weak and because he is weak (as always with Haruka) his heart still jerks in his chest, leaving him unsettled and distracted.  
  
Haruka doesn't respond. He just keeps _staring_ , eyes too bright for his dark, fluffy hair and Shintaro almost smiles in a gross manner unique to him, missing the days where he wasn't so susceptible to feelings like love and affection.  
Shintaro tears his eyes away in favour of looking at his phone. And then he hears it. The slight _shuffling_. Which is fine, obviously, its just Haruka. But honestly, if he wants his attention so bad there is an easier way, seriously, Shintaro didn't think he was that neglectful of his boyfriend that the other had to create some plan just to cuddle. Which then begs the question, _'why not just give in right now?_ ' Since he knows Haruka wants his attention, but Shintaro likes to humour Haruka, he likes having his adorable partner be difficult and playful just for some intimacy, probably as much as Haruka likes to be distracting and in no way subtle about wanting some.  
  
The next time Shintaro turns back Haruka is right next to him, and normaly, due to his own weak heart, this would cause him to jump, however, since Haruka seems to possess sub par stealth skills the shock is minimal. Shintaro thinks to himself that if this was a videogame Haruka's 'charm' would be off the charts because despite everything, the smile painting his boyfriend's face heats his own up. He can't help but smile a little as he shakes his head.   
  
"You're ridiculous"  
  
Haruka perks up but gives a playful pout, edging his face closer to Shintaro's. "Is that a baaad thing?"   
The close proximity jutters Shintaro's heart as he begins to focus on Haruka's lips, the way his bottom lip sticks out feigning hurt. Shintaro's resistance to whatever dumb refusal he had falters, because Haruka is cute, and just like rabbits and tall, sunny boys, Shintaro likes cute things more than he'd care to admit.  
  
"It's a compliment." Shintaro states as he cups Haruka's cheek, brushing his thumb over the mole under his eye, and the other boy smiles.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> remember years ago when this site was abundant w fics... damn,   
> anyway this is short and i wrote it for my gf a week or so ago bc im gay


End file.
